


Omdat vos is oranje

by StupidRacoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, Geth, Mini, Psychology, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidRacoon/pseuds/StupidRacoon





	Omdat vos is oranje

Говорят, что время может залечить любые раны, но это не так. Три года подряд каждое второе мая будто по живому кто-то режет ножом. В этот день Оливия прилетает на другую сторону Темного озера и сидит у воды, наблюдая как на противоположном берегу бегают студенты самой знаменитой Школы Волшебства в Англии. Ласково пригревает солнце — в этот день, по иронии судьбы, никогда не бывает пасмурно. Юные чародеи кидают друг другу волшебные хлопушки, давнишнее изобретение близнецов Уизли.

От этих мыслей девушке становится еще тяжелее на душе.

_Совсем маленькая девчушка шла за руку с мамой по Косой аллее мимо всевозможных магазинов, на прилавках которых лежали хорошо знакомые ей вещи. Всякие склянки, полные необычных жидкостей, ягод и шипов, сушеные травы, мантии, книги… Вот, котлы. Медные, латунные, оловянные…_

_— Что там по списку, Лив? — Весело спросила миссис Гринграсс, скорее для того, чтобы дочь лишний раз почувствовала свою самостоятельность, ведь сама она и так прекрасно знала, что необходимо для первого года обучения в Хогвартсе._

_Девочка в очередной раз развернула аккуратно сложенный пергамент и со всей серьезностью произнесла:_

_— Оловянный котел!_

_Через десять минут они вышли из магазина вместе с совсем новеньким, котлом второго размера._

_— А теперь… — Миссис Гринграсс выдержала интригующую паузу, — Палочка!_

_В глазах девчушки загорелись огоньки. Теперь у неё будет своя собственная, настоящая палочка! Почти бегом она поспешила в сторону лавки с вывеской «Волшебные палочки Оливандера» и, широко распахнув двери, вошла. Казалось, что это даже никакой не магазин, а скорее лабиринт — высоченные шкафы уходили куда-то вглубь, будто тропа в глухом лесу. Несмотря на абсолютное первенство на рынке волшебных палочек, все лампы и стол со странной вазой были покрыты настолько толстым слоем пыли, словно сюда никто не заходил вот уже пару десятков лет._

_— Добрый день, мисс Гринграсс, — практически шепотом произнес старичок слезавший с лестницы. — Пришли за палочкой?_

_Девочка, охваченная непонятной, волшебной атмосферой места, несмело кивнула, но мистер Оливандер уже снова взобрался под потолок:_

_— У меня для вас кое-что есть._

_Он спустился и вручил Оливии светлую палочку, которая будто отливала золотым цветом. Девушка осторожно взяла её из рук волшебника и взмахнула. Ваза на пыльном столе мгновенно наполнилась водой._

_— Странно, очень странно… — протянул мистер Оливандер. — Груша, перо феникса, 11 с половиной дюймов, гибкая. Не знаю ни одного Темного волшебника с палочкой из такой древесины, а перо феникса и вовсе капризно, не каждому удается завоевать его доверие._

_В эту самую секунду два абсолютно одинаковых рыжих мальчика, стоявших за её спиной и над чем-то громко смеявшиеся, воскликнули:_

_— Да ты наверняка будешь учиться с нами на Гриффиндоре!_

_Затем они подошли поближе к прилавку и один из них протянул девочке руку:_

_— Я Фред Уизли, а это мой брат — Джордж. Мы тоже в этом году впервые едем в Хогвартс._

_Девочка не знала что и ответить от неожиданного знакомства, но затем, улыбнувшись, все-таки протянула ему свою руку:_

_— Оливия Гринграсс._

_Для мальчишек фамилии пока еще ничего не значили, и они не знали, что Гринграссы — чистокровные волшебники, вся семья которых заканчивала Слизерин, а некоторые даже присягали на верность Сами-Знаете-Кому и становились Пожирателями Смерти. Зато это было прекрасно известно мистеру Оливандеру, вот почему он удивился, что Оливию выбрала именно эта палочка, за которой потянулась его рука в первую очередь. Однако, палочка послушалась девочку, и спорить с её выбором нельзя. Оливии же хорошо было известно, из какой она семьи и она решила, что маме лучше не знать, что первыми её друзьями стали братья из семьи Уизли, которые скорее всего окажутся именно на Гриффиндоре._

_— Фред, — еле слышно сорвалось с губ Оливии, когда мальчик несильно по-ребячески пожал её руку._

— Фред, — прошептала девушка.

Вдруг Оливии показалось, что она слышала знакомый голос вновь повторявшийся над ухом:

— Лив, это ты… Я должен был догадаться.

Кто-то провел рукой по ее волосам:

— Ну же, поднимайся.

Оливия глубоко вздохнув, повиновалась голосу. Она села и смахнула слезы с розовых щек. Солнце резко ударило ей в глаза, от чего девушка поморщилась и прозрачные ручейки вновь брызнули из глаз. Незнакомец плюхнулся рядом на траву и, осторожно приобняв ее за плечи, трансгресировал.

Гринграсс открыла глаза, но никого не оказалось рядом. Она лежала на старой кушетке прямо перед потухшим камином в освещенной дневным светом комнате. Девушка встала и подошла к окну, за ним виднелось лишь простирающееся до горизонта пшеничное поле, внизу около входа в дом стоял старенький синий фордик, который уже давно должен был развалиться. Оливия раньше никогда здесь не бывала и даже не могла себе представить где находится.

— А, ты уже встала… — все тот же голос где-то сзади.

Гринграсс даже не испугалась. Это место не вселяло мысли враждебности и поэтому кто бы не оказался за спиной, ей вовсе не было страшно. Все здесь казалось ей до боли знакомым — цветные коробки, громоздившиеся по углам, пушистые шарики, которые так и норовили выпрыгнуть из клетки, зубастые фрисби и куча других бесполезных вещей. Обернувшись, девушка отпрянула к окну, посреди комнаты стоял один из близнецов Уизли.

— Джордж?! — ноги Оливии подкосились, но парень успел поймать её, помогая девушке снова опуститься на кушетку.

— Как ты нашел меня? — спросила Оливия, крепко сжав подлокотник.

Джордж хмыкнул и достал из кармана вещицу похожую на зажигалку. Гринграсс недоверчиво приподняла бровь, не спуская с нее глаз.

— Это делюминатор, — пояснил Уизли и почесал затылок. — Мне его Рон подарил. Сказал, что, когда кто-либо произнесет мое имя — я услышу его.

— Но… — Оливия взглянула на Джорджа, а потом снова на делюминатор. — Я не называла твоего имени.

— Все верно, — вздохнул Уизли. — Ты назвала другое имя.

Он опустил глаза и в комнате повисла тишина. Гринграсс молча покачала головой. Она прекрасно поняла, о чем говорил Джордж. Девушка прошептала это имя, практически беззвучно. Раньше у Оливии не было никаких видений и воспоминаний, а теперь почти каждый день что-то упорно пытается вторгнуться в её разум, и это что-то напоминает ей события трехлетней давности. И чем дальше становится тот злополучный день, тем сильнее отголоски прошлого вторгаются в ее жизнь.

Непрерывная тоска по канувшим в лету счастливым дням обессилила ее настолько, что каждый новый день девушка проживала с огромным трудом, и к вечеру не могла найти в себе сил даже для недолгой пешей прогулки. Семью Уизли Оливии не доводилось видеть со дня похорон Фреда. Сейчас Оливия Гринграсс была 22-летней девушкой, работавшей в Больнице Св.Мунго. Слизерин не сыграл должной роли в её судьбе: Оливия не достигла величия, была недостаточно хитрой и слишком хорошо относилась к людям. У нее не было семьи, за исключением сестры, и все свободное время, она проводила в больнице, все еще надеясь, что среди больных окажется он. Без памяти, покалеченный, изуродованный… Это все было бы для нее не важно. Главное — живой. Девушка не могла смириться с утратой любимого, хотя сама констатировала его смерть от взрыва в Астрономической башне, сама пыталась применить все заклинания, которые знала, чтобы спасти его.

_— Джордж, прошу, помоги! — кричала Оливия, дрожащей рукой закрывая быстро увеличивающееся красное пятно на груди Фреда, а второй пытаясь найти свою палочку._

_Рыжеволосый парень, как капля воды похожий на того, рядом с которым сидела Гринграсс, отбив очередной сноп зеленых искр, нырнул за стену, чтобы добежать до зовущей его девушки. Убедившись, что больше никто не посылает в его сторону ударов, Джордж быстро, как только мог, бросился к Оливии._

_— Палочку, быстрее! — обратилась к нему Гринграсс и протянула руку. Парень сразу же отдал ей палочку и вместе с шепотом девушки из неё «потекла» белая струйка. Фред стал дышать ровнее, но Оливия не останавливалась. Джордж упал на колени, увидев что произошло с братом. Фред улыбнулся ему и еле слышно произнес:_

_— Ничего, братишка, ТАМ увидимся. Надеюсь, что не скоро._

_Девушку затрясло еще сильнее:_

_— Не говори глупостей! Ты будешь жить, Фред._

_С лица парня почему-то не сходила улыбка. Он взял её руку, которой она закрывала рану на его груди и, очень осторожно поднеся к своему лицу, поцеловал. Его губы были холодны, как лед, и хотя Оливия осознавала причину, она не могла прекратить бороться за него._

_— Я люблю тебя, Лив._

_Из глаз девушки потекли слезы. Сделав последний выдох, Фред закрыл глаза, а его рука разжалась. Гринграсс больше не могла ему помочь. Из ослабевших пальцев выпала палочка и Оливия перестала слышать взрывы вокруг. Джордж уткнувшись лбом в окровавленную грудь брата, изредка вздрагивал, всхлипывая от слез, которые текли, не желая останавливаться. Пришедшим на подмогу сторонникам Ордена оставалось лишь унести тело Фреда в Большой Зал, куда приносили всех погибших. То, чего Оливия боялась больше всего произошло. Теперь, она стояла в Большом Зале, неподалеку от семьи Уизли и, не моргая, смотрела, как Молли обнимала остывшее тело сына и, словно обезумев, что-то шептала ему. Сама девушка была будто в оцепенении, но почему-то так и не смогла заплакать. Она хотела попрощаться с Фредом, понимая, что все кончено, но не могла подойти к нему. Девушка боялась, что Уизли не поймут её, ведь для Фреда семья всегда была самым дорогим. Через какое-то время к ней подошел Джордж, выглядел он еще хуже, чем кто-либо из членов его семьи. В этот день он потерял не просто брата, он потерял частичку самого себя._

_— Мы были единым целым. Единым и неразрывным целым. А теперь больше нет целого, есть только один «обломок», и это я._

_Парень прекрасно понимал что происходит с девушкой, и взяв её за руку, потянул за собой. Гринграсс послушно последовала за ним. Джордж подвел её к семье._

_— Я хочу… — парень запнулся. — Я думаю, что им нужно попрощаться._

_Семья недоверчиво оглядела Оливию, а Гермиона, пытавшаяся успокоить Джинни, прошипела:_

_— Гринграсс? Какого черта?_

_Джордж окинул всех усталым и, несвойственным ему, требовательным взглядом, и те неохотно отступили._

— Оливия, — Джордж коснулся плеча девушки. — Ты в порядке?

Гринграсс снова вернулась в реальность и кивнула.

— Где твоя семья? — поинтересовалась гостья, пытаясь немного отвлечься.

Джордж печально улыбнулся:

— Какая еще семья… Я съехал от родителей в тот же год — оставаться в Норе, а вернее в том что от нее осталось, было просто невыносимо.

Они снова замолчали, но один вопрос, все же не давал ей покоя:

— Я все-таки не понимаю, — Оливия с трудом заставила себя взглянуть на Джорджа. — Почему ты услышал меня?

— Возможно, как я уже говорил, потому что Фред был частью меня?

Джордж не был бы собой, если бы эмоции не брали над ним верх и он бы не говорил того что чувствует. Выражение его лица менялось стремительнее, чем окраска хамелеона, и вот, обыкновенно задорный, он стал мрачнее самого ненастного неба. Оливии было невыносимо смотреть на него — девушка чувствовала свою вину. Им обоим было трудно сейчас, ведь многое изменилось за это время, и Джорджу даже стало казаться, что жизнь налаживалась. Бизнес был успешным, и в этом ему помогал Рон. Он старался подсобить брату, не напоминать лишний раз о семейной трагедии, но Оливия нарушила все своим появлением. Она и Джордж сидели по разные стороны кушетки, и оба вглядывались в черные угли в камине, будто они должны были загореться. Девушка боялась еще раз взглянуть на одного из близнецов — поначалу ей всегда казалось, что перед ней Фред. А второй при виде Гринграсс вспоминал как умирал его брат. Неожиданно Джордж подсел к Оливии и обнял её со всей нежностью, что только мог испытывать. Он был преисполнен благодарности к девушке за её попытки помочь Фреду. Девушка немного опешила, но могла разделить чувства парня. Она прижалась к нему, будто это могло помочь им обоим и даже была рада, что за ней пришел Джордж. Оливия закрыла глаза и попыталась представить, что происходящее просто сон, выдумка, очередная иллюзия.

_Девушка провела рукой по жестким и непослушным волосам парня, будто пытаясь их пригладить. Признаться, у неё это вовсе не получалось. Они уже около десяти минут стояли в Большом Зале и Оливия обнимала Фреда, боясь отпустить._

_— Мне пора. Люпин и Джордж уже отправились в башню._

_— Нет, подожди, — девушка уткнулась в плечо возлюбленного и вдруг засмеялась, — Ты пахнешь чем-то странным._

_— В таверне в Хогсмиде на меня пролили вино. Видишь, красное пятно? Почти как кровь, — Фред комично поморщился, — и этот запах кислого винограда… Бе-е-е_

_Затем парень стал серьезным и внимательно посмотрел на Оливию._

_— Что ты делаешь? — Спросила девушка, когда Фред обеими руками притянул её лицо к своему._

_— Лишь хочу получше тебя запомнить._

_Губы парня коснулись её губ, и он аккуратно поцеловал Оливию, будто делал это впервые. Именно сейчас девушка решила свою дальнейшую Судьбу, хотя может её решение ничего и не значило. Стоило Фреду прервать поцелуй, как девушка тут же выпалила:_

_— Я пойду с тобой._

_Парень устало покачал головой:_

_— Я не хочу чтобы ты воевала против своей семьи._

_— А я не хочу чтобы моя семья воевала против твоей. Ты не заставишь меня уйти._

_— Чертовы слизеринцы. Вы похожи на нас больше, чем вам хотелось бы думать._

— Лив, я понимаю насколько он для тебя был важен, — тихо произнес Джордж, и нехотя добавил, — но нужно жить дальше.

Девушка отпрянула от Уизли:

— Тогда зачем ты пришел? Ты бы мог не трансгресировать со мной.

— Не мог бы! — воскликнул Джордж. — Я столько лет тебя не видел, я не знаю о тебе толком ничего кроме этой «славы» Гринграссов. Но при всем при этом, ты была самым близким человеком моему брату. И вот я услышал его имя. Я не мог бросить тебя в беде, я ему обещал.

— Что?! — Оливия перестала дышать.

Парень тяжело выдохнул и опустил голову:

— Фред будто чувствовал что это произойдет… То что на него вылили вино в таверне перед Битвой было плохим знаком. Красное пятно на его куртке…

— Почти как кровь, — сказали они одновременно.

Джордж кивнул.

— Знаешь, когда мне тяжело, нужна поддержка, или происходит что-то хорошее и хочется поделиться своей радостью, я всегда ищу его здесь, — парень положил ладонь на сердце, — он не умер, он всегда со мной.

Оливия, как и Джордж, коснулась груди, и перед ней живо возник образ Фреда, который она видела ночью. Парень был как обычно улыбчив, и выглядел довольным, будто только что придумал очередную шутку. Он приближался к девушке, как вдруг его лицо изменилось. Он был чем-то обеспокоен и что-то говорил, но его не было слышно. Слова разбивались о невидимый барьер, не долетая до девушки. Парень постоянно указывал на рыжие волосы и недовольно вертел головой. Любому стало бы понятно, что Фред пытался о чем-то предупредить.

— Фред мне приснился сегодня, — сказала Оливия, — он что-то хотел сообщить, но не мог. Он указывал на свои… волосы.

— Моей семье грозит опасность, — испуганно произнес Джордж.

В этот самый момент он услышал голоса. Они звали на помощь.

— Мама! Папа! Джинни! — Парень бросился к камину, — я должен помочь им.

— Я иду с тобой, — Оливия снова говорила эти слова, потому что чувствовала свой долг перед Фредом в помощи его семье. — Ты один не справишься.

— Ладно. Но я иду первым.

Парень зашел в камин и бросив летучий порох произнес:

— Нора.

Девушка выждала несколько секунд и отправилась вслед за Джорджем. Полет оказался удачным и вот, она уже стояла в небольшой комнате, где все было ещё более чудно, чем у одного из близнецов. Атмосфера умиротворяющая, но звуки схватки, доносившиеся с улицы, заставили Оливию и Джорджа броситься на подмогу. Стоило им только покинуть дом, как они увидели огромную Черную Метку в небе.

— Пожиратели Смерти? — Оливия была поражена, — но ведь Волан-де-Морт мертв.

— Они пришли отомстить… — прошептал Джордж. — Помоги Джинни! Протего!

Парень попытался защититься от нападения Пожирателя, но не успел — тот направив палочку на Уизли, произнес «Круцио!». Джордж упал на землю. Его тело извивалось от боли, а сам парень издавал дикие крики не в силах терпеть. Он уже был готов молить о смерти, настолько ужасны были пытки. Оливия смотрела на эту сцену широко раскрыв глаза, девушке никогда в жизни не доводилось видеть применения Непростительных Заклинаний на живых людях. Времени на раздумья не оставалось. Позволить убить единственного на этой Земле человека, знавшего всю правду о ней, человека, являвшегося частью Фреда, её последнего друга? Ни за что. Она крепко сжала палочку в руке и набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, что было силы крикнула:

— Авада Кедавра!

Зеленый луч вырвался из палочки и ударил в Пожирателя. Укутанный в черный плащ, приспешник Волан-де-Морта упал замертво. Джордж лежал неподалеку и громко стонал. Девушка подбежала к нему и тряхнула за плечи:

— Джордж! Вставай, хватит тут валяться!

Парень неспешно стал подниматься, при этом разыскивая глазами свою палочку. В глазах у парня двоилось, как будто он провел целый вечер в компании бочонка с элем. Оливия подошла к Пожирателю и сорвала с него маску — лежавшим перед ней слугой Тьмы оказался муж Беллатрисы Лестрейндж — Родольфус.

— Вот черт. Я убила новоиспеченного родственника своей сестры.

— Кто это? — Спросил Джордж, пошатываясь подойдя к девушке.

— Муж Беллатрисы, — коротко ответила та.

— Пошли скорее. Родителям нужна наша помощь, — Джордж покачиваясь, направился к отцу, удерживающего удар другого Пожирателя.

— Прости, что я спасла твою шкуру, Джордж!

— О, не извиняйся, с кем не бывает, — улыбнулся парень.

— Ты еще и шутить успеваешь, придурок, — прошипела Оливия и взмахнула палочкой в сторону Пожирателя. — Депульсо!

Пожиратель упал и мистер Уизли воспользовавшись моментом, уничтожил его.

— Сдаешь позиции, — хмыкнул Джордж. — После Непростительных Заклинаний использовать классику Школьной дуэли.

Парень заметил мать, пытающейся разглядеть, нет ли других налетчиков и подбежал к ней.

— Мама! Как ты?

— Вполне, Фредди.

Миссис Уизли взглянула на Джорджа и бросилась обнимать его:

— Мальчик мой… Прости. Как твои дела? Где ты был эти годы?

— Мам, нет времени на разговоры. Сколько их?

Миссис Уизли окинула взглядом поле:

— Около пяти человек. Но двоих обезвредил твой отец.

— Значит еще двое? Где Джинни?

— Она с отцом. Думаю, вдвоем им удастся держать оборону с той стороны дома. Помоги мне здесь.

Парень подозвал Оливию. Миссис Уизли увидев девушку снова промолчала, с её языка даже не слетело слов приветствия.

— Давайте создадим защиту? — Сказал Джордж чтобы разрядить обстановку и наконец сделать что-то полезное. Он направил палочку в небо, — Репелло Инимикум!

— Репелло Инимикум!

— Репелло Инимикум!

Вокруг Норы стал образовываться щит, который по мере произнесения заклинания становился все больше и нарастал с разных сторон, словно куски складывающегося пазла. Через пару минут прозрачный купол полностью отрезал Нору от нападавших Пожирателей Смерти. Все опустили палочки, и к миссис Уизли подошли Артур и Джинни.

— Мама, ты не ранена? — спросила Джинни, обняв мать.

— Я в полном порядке, — голос Молли смягчился в присутствии дочери. — Надеюсь, вы тоже целы?

— Совершенно целы, — улыбнулся мистер Уизли. — А кто, позвольте узнать, эта девушка?

Артур Уизли протянул Оливии руку, но миссис Уизли бросила на него испепеляющий взгляд.

— Оливия Гринграсс, — представилась девушка.

Мистер Уизли напрягся, но все же произнес:

— Приятно познакомиться. Какими судьбами вы оказались в Норе?

Джордж положил ладони на щеки и оттянул их вниз:

— Боже, момент когда всем надо поговорить настал.

— Не успел приехать, как занялся своими дурачествами, — разозлилась миссис Уизли и влепила сыну подзатыльник. — Нам пора уходить отсюда в более безопасное место.

Оказавшись в доме Джорджа, члены его семьи начали расхаживать по комнате изучая новые изобретения и уже готовый к отправке товар. Джинни выглянула в окно и довольно улыбнулась. Пейзаж уж очень походил на тот, что виднелся из окон Норы, а синий фордик у крыльца Джорджу отдал отец исключительно для ведения его «бизнеса». Парень помог всем устроиться чтобы отдохнуть после схватки с Пожирателями и пообещал, что на следующий же день все им разъяснит по поводу Оливии. Джордж хотел было предложить ночлег и самой девушке, но в доме её нигде не было. Подумав, что она захотела избежать объяснения с семьей Уизли, парень вышел на крыльцо подышать свежим воздухом. Здесь он её и обнаружил.

— Хороший вечер для такого ужасного дня, — сказала девушка, когда Джордж усаживался рядом с ней.

_— Хороший вечер для такого ужасного дня, не правда ли? — Спросил Фред, сидя на траве и наблюдая за закатом._

_Оливия грустно кивнула, пытаясь залечить кровавую надпись на руке парня. «Я не должен лгать». Девушка еще ни разу не попадала под суд Амбридж, потому что каким-то чудом Фред умудрялся записать её проступки на свой счет. Оливии было ужасно стыдно, что кто-то страдает из-за неё, и потому она решила больше не сопротивляться указам этой ведьмы._

_— Эй, ты чего? — спросил Фред, приподнимая лицо девушки. — Подумаешь царапина. Это все пройдет._

_— Почему ты постоянно получаешь за меня? — воскликнула Оливия._

_— Это тебя спасает, Лив._

_— Черт. А почему ты избегаешь меня? Мы же отлично общаемся._

_Парень закрыл глаза и засмеялся. Ему было сложно объяснить Оливии почему он так делает. Эти слова давно крутились у него в голове, и пожалуй, самое время их произнести. — «Прошу, ещё минуту», — уговаривал сам себя Фред. Но девушка смотрела на него настолько серьезно, что никакой минуты у него не было._

_— Только не перебивай, ладно?_

_Оливия кивнула в ответ._

_— Мы больше не можем дружить… — Фред произнес эту фразу на одном дыхании с самым что ни на есть безрадостным лицом._

_К горлу девушке подкатил ком, и она больше не могла дышать, не говоря уже о том чтобы ответить на эту вселенскую несправедливость._

_— Потому что я влюбился._

_Оливия уже не была похожа на себя и сейчас ей хотелось одного — врезать этой стерве. Но собрав всю волю в кулак и отвернувшись от парня, Гринграсс дрожащим голосом сказала:_

_— Анджелина? Что ж, желаю всего хорошего, — по щеке девушки скатилась слеза. Она не ожидала такого развития событий. Фред хоть и был её лучшим другом, но в душе Оливия его любила и уже не представляла ни дня без его глупых шуток._

_— Кто такая Анджелина? — Фред приподнял бровь и сдерживался чтобы не захохотать. — Мне всегда нравилась ты._

_Девушка обернулась:_

_— Вот идиот!_

_— Да ладно, что ты так бурно реагируешь, — уже не сдерживая смеха, говорил парень._

_Девушка поднялась с травы и направилась в сторону Сладкого Королевства, к тайному проходу в Школу. Она ещё не до конца понимала происходящее и хотела лишь побыстрее оказаться в своем Подземелье._

_— Лив, ну прекрати, — Фред бросился за ней и схватив за руку, развернул к себе. — Ты не можешь так просто убежать._

_Понимая, что время не планирует ему давать эти жалкие минуты чтобы сосредоточиться, Фред вспоминает все издевательские советы брата про помидоры, зелье «мастера поцелуя»… Он волнуется как первокурсник на распределении, хотя перед ним всего лишь девушка, та, в которую он влюбился семь лет назад. Парень несмело целует Оливию в уголок рта, при этом стараясь приобнять её, давая понять, что теперь он не шутит._

Первый поцелуй — самое счастливое воспоминание девушки за всю жизнь. Оливия достала палочку и твердо произнесла:

— Экспекто патронум.

Серебристая лента взвилась в небо и упала в пшеницу. Вдруг колосья зашевелились и из них высунулась мордочка серебряной лисицы. Зверек поводил носом, словно что-то вынюхивая и наконец, полностью показавшись, стал резвиться, постепенно растворяясь.

— Лиса? — Удивленно спросил Джордж. — Но почему?

— Она рыжая, — улыбнулась девушка.

— А я не могу сотворить телесного патронуса после смерти Фреда… — Печально сказал Джордж. — Все мои счастливые воспоминания связаны с ним.

— Он не умер, — Оливия решила повторить слова парня, сказанные им днем и дотронулась до сердца. — И все наши воспоминания находятся вот здесь, рядом с Фредом.

Джордж снова кивнул и поднялся на ноги:

— Пора спать. Я тебе постелил там же, где и днем.

— Спасибо, — ответила девушка. — Спокойной ночи.

Парень пожал плечами и скрылся в темноте коридора. На минуту все затихло. Золотые колосья купались в последних лучах уходящего солнца, их шелест разносился в вечерней тишине на дальние километры. Птицы затихали — все живое отходило ко сну. Теперь, когда никого рядом не было, Оливия могла снова взмахнуть палочкой. На этот раз, вместо лисицы перед девушкой возник небольшой зверек, ставший бегать вокруг неё, пытаться взобраться на фордик и наконец усевшийся на крыльцо рядом. Сделав шаг из тени, Джинни отчетливо разглядела серебристую обезьянку, забавно дергающую Оливию за руку. Девушка сделала ещё один шаг и пол под ней заскрипел. Гринграсс обернулась, а зверек исчез, будто его и не было.

— Фред? — Джинни смотрела на Оливию с таким же удивлением, будто узнала, что магглы увидели Хогвартс. Девушка устроилась рядом с Гринграсс. — Пойми меня правильно, я лишь хочу понять в чем дело.

— Я понимаю, — кивнула Оливия.

— Значит, ты любила его? — как можно более осторожно поинтересовалась Джинни.

— Да…

Единственная дочь в семье Уизли обняла Оливию:

— Я очень хорошо понимаю твои чувства… И восторгаюсь твоим мужеством. Не знаю что стало бы со мной, если бы тогда Гарри не оказался жив и не спрыгнул с рук Хагрида.

Гринграсс молчала, внимательно слушая Джинни.

— Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы мама поняла тебя. А теперь пойдем, завтра нелегкий день.

Посреди ночи Оливия услышала странные звуки, доносящиеся с улицы. Девушка быстро одевшись, поспешила вниз. Она вышла на порог и застыла не в состоянии сказать ни слова — перед ней развернулся бой между Молли, и старшей сестрой Оливии.

— Чертовы Уизли! — молодая девушка со светлыми волосами без устали осаждала мать Уизли новыми заклинаниями. — Это все из-за вас! Из-за вас Оливия страдает. Да лучше бы ваш предательский род вообще не существовал!

Силы Молли же были на исходе и защищаться ей было все труднее. Наконец Оливия крикнула:

— Дафна! Какого ты здесь делаешь?

Девушка остановилась и внимательно оглядела сестру:

— За тобой пришла конечно же. Пойдем, — она приблизилась к Оливии. — Нас ждут дома. Тебе здесь не место.

— Не тебе решать, где мое место.

— Я так и знала. Это все их влияние, — злобно оскалилась Дафна. — Вы за это ответите.

— Это вряд ли, — усмехнулась Молли.

Девушка выставила палочку вперед:

— За мою сестру вы ответите. Жизнью. _Авада Кедавра!_

Зеленый луч ударил женщину в грудь — та даже не успела поднять палочки чтобы защититься. Молли упала на землю. Но вдруг рыжие волосы потемнели и выпрямились, а лицо стало моложе. Место Уизли заняла Оливия. Дафна не могла поверить своим глазам, но на пороге стояла невредимая Молли, а на её защиту вышла Джинни, держа палочку наготове. Девушка подошла к бездыханному телу сестры и из её глаз потеки слезы:

— Лив! Лив, прости меня, — она понимала — все кончено. Дафна будто в испуге резко поднялась на ноги и сделала пару шагов назад, после чего трансгресировала.

Молли обняла Джинни. Но девушка аккуратно сняв с плеч её руки, тихо сказала:

— Она многого не успела тебе объяснить. Среди вышедших на порог Уизли повисла давящая тишина. В ту ночь Джордж потерял ещё один кусочек души.

Уизли похоронили девушку рядом с Фредом. И придя в очередной раз, Джордж долго смотрел на цветущие белые хризантемы. Он уже собирался уходить, как вдруг обернулся и сказал:

— Наконец-то вы вместе.

В кустах что-то зашуршало, но Джордж уже знал что это. Из листьев показалась серебряная мордочка, а перед ней выскочил маленький клубочек, волочивший за собой длинный хвост. Парень улыбнулся.


End file.
